Holiday with Snape and Malfoy!
by necessarily-anonymous
Summary: Chp 7!!*Enter Sirius Black*. 2 of the people Harry hates the most besides Voldemort have come to protect him and oh no....stay with him this summer! and in the process he finds out something about Snape he would have rather done without! R/R!
1. ohh no!

A/N: I hope you guyz like this. I dont where this will go but read on!  
  
And yes. I dont own any of the characters in this fic!!! What do u expect!  
  
A holiday with Snape and Malfoy  
  
  
  
Harry looked upon Monday with growing doom. Not because it was a 'Monday' but because two of his most least favourite people were coming to stay.......with him... at the Dursleys.  
  
Harry read the letter he had received from Dumbledore...yet again. 'This was just a fatal mistake' Harry thought trying to make himself feel a bit better. But no mistaking what the letter read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are feeling better. There is no escaping the fact that Voldemort is a threat and until Cornelius Fudge accepts what has happened ,you are in grave danger and  
  
stupid Fudge Harry thought.  
  
Until then however, the spell that protects you at your Uncle's house is not strong enough to withstand Voldemort or his Death Eaters. I hope you will appreciate the safety precaution I have thought off.  
  
Professor Severus Snape will be arriving at Privet Drive on Monday, 28th of June.  
  
Whatever little hope Harry had, of this just being a mistake fluttered and vanished there and then.  
  
The letter continued...  
  
along with the Professor, a fellow classmate of yours will be joining you too, since his father is a death eater. I'm sure you know that I'm taking about Draco Malfoy .  
  
Harry felt his stomach plummet even more. He read on...  
  
harry, I know that you aren't going to thank me for this arrangement but..  
  
I'm sure as hell not ! thought Harry angrily  
  
you must understand Harry, that this is for your own good. I'm sure that living with Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy with improve you relations with them..  
  
improve!!! Harry thought incredulously.  
  
However much you may protest, this arrangement is final. They will be arriving on Monday at Privet Drive and will be staying there with your Uncle and Aunt until some safer arrangements are made. You may ask why Mr. Malfoy is coming with you... With his father being a death eater he would want Draco to become one immediately. It is best that he does not do so. We are taking away all of the Death eaters children away from their parents for the time being.  
  
Please try to be reasonable and try to keep your Uncle and Aunt from finding out that their new visitors are wizards. You can find out more, by asking them.  
  
For now, goodbye.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ps: and no one can change my decision, so don't bother writing to Sirius for help.  
  
Chow.  
  
Harry stared at the letter helplessly. He had received it last week. He had written to siruis, but of no avail. His two enemies were still coming. There were a dozen questions running through his mind. How were Snape and Malfoy going to stay here? Were they going to come as muggles? But even if the did, his uncle and aunt wouldn't just let anyone stay at their house. How was this going to work out??  
  
Harry flung the letter onto the dresser and flopped onto his bed. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. He hated feeling so helpless.  
  
He glanced at the clock. It was 9 o clock. He laid down and closed his eyes. He would do anything to make this night go on for as long as possible, and sleeping early was just one alternative.  
  
*  
  
the first thing Harry heard when he awoke was his uncle yelling . " BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR , NOW!" 


	2. Nasty Shock

A/N: I hope you guyz like this. I don't where this will go but read on!  
  
And yes. I don't own any of the characters in this fic!!! What do u expect!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Harry's eye's flew open. They were already here!  
  
He looked at the watch. He had overslept. It was 10 o clock in the morning. He dressed into loose jeans and a shirt as fast as he could and cautiously went downstairs.  
  
He didn't need to open the door because they were already inside. Harry walked to the kitchen to see, Snape and Malfoy sipping tea. They really did look like muggles harry thought. Snape was dressed in a grey clean cut suit and Malfoy had on a pair of Khakis and a D12 shirt. Harry looked at his clothes. Dudley's give aways. His Uncle, aunt and cousin were at the table too. Uncle Vernon was glaring at him, Aunt Petunia was her tight lipped self and Dudley wasn't even looking him in the eye.  
  
Snape however was looking at Harry in apparent amusement and Harry could see the beginnings of a sneer of Malfoy's face. He must look even more skinnier in these baggy clothes, harry thought in disdain.  
  
God help me through this holiday, he thought. Everyone was still staring at him.  
  
" boy!" his uncle barked. "I thought I told you to open the door! Don't I feed you enough to be more faster!"  
  
Harry stayed silent. This was humiliating. He could tolerate his uncle's bullying when only the Dursley's were present, but when Snape and Malfoy were here? He could feel his cheeks burning when Snape looked at him with an unpleasant smile on his face. Malfoy had less self control. It looked as if he was going to burst out laughing any second.  
  
" did you hear me boy? Go make some pan cakes for our guests" snapped uncle Vernon. Apparently, he was enjoying this.  
  
Harry looked at Uncle Vernon stonily.  
  
" don't you understand English!" yelled uncle Vernon, spraying Snape with spit. Harry managed a smile. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, then he gave up and started making the batter.  
  
Harry had his back to the table but he could hear whatever they merry little party was saying. Harry knew that Snape and Malfoy had enjoyed the scene. They would have loved some more. But Uncle Vernon was still wary about Harry's criminal godfather.  
  
Look at the great Harry Potter now, harry thought bitterly, mixing the Batter with unnecessary vigour.  
  
" Mr.Snape, I'm sure you'll find our house most ideal for your stay"  
  
" I'm sure I will" said Snape in a silky voice.  
  
" what is it exactly that you're going to do here?"  
  
" we aren't going to do anything as such, me and my young friend here, just wanted a place to stay before we move into our real house"  
  
" ahh, well you can give me the payment right now if you want"  
  
" fine"  
  
Harry could hear the clink of coins and the rustle of notes. He could almost see Uncle Vernon beady little eye's full of greed. So this was how Snape and Malfoy were going to stay here.  
  
" My family and I are going to Majorca" said Uncle Vernon, wanting to show off.  
  
" ahh, is that boy going with you too?"  
  
Harry listened curiously, he of course wasn't going to go.  
  
" that boy isn't part of the family" said Uncle Vernon scathingly. But Harry didn't mind.  
  
" ahh" said Snape.  
  
" anyway, we have got to be going, the boy will stay here, and please when we're gone, can you make sure he doesn't leave the house in ruins?"  
  
" why not " said Snape.  
  
" thank you, come on Petunia, Dudley, lets go"  
  
harry turned around suddenly, " you're going now?" he asked in surprise.  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at him murderously, as though challenging him to make them stay.  
  
" yes, boy, we are" he said., " and I want to have a word with you"  
  
Uncle Vernon walked into the den and Harry followed.  
  
" now listen here, boy" he said narrowing his eyes. , " if you show ANY sign of your abnormalities when those nice people are here, I will personally teach you a lesson when I come BACK!" he said, spraying spit on Harry's glass's.  
  
Harry trembled in anger. He had no right to talk to him like that.  
  
" don't worry, Uncle Vernon, I wont do anything, in fact I think I'll be in my room the whole day, writing letters to my godfather...you know the..."  
  
" I KNOW WHICH ONE!" yelled Uncle Vernon. His moustache twitching comically.  
  
" well then " harry said brightly, enjoying the effect of his words on his dear old uncle, " enjoy Majorca". With this, Harry walked calmly to his room.  
  
  
  
*  
  
when Harry came down for lunch he was fully prepared to have the worst lunch he had ever had in his life. He had even taken his wand with him, just in case Malfoy tried anything stupid.  
  
" ahh, hello Potter" said Professor Snape with a leer on his face.  
  
" hello Professor" Harry said as normally as possible. He wasn't going to let anything get to him.  
  
" charming people you're relations are, potter" it was Malfoy sneering.  
  
" at least their better than yours" Harry snapped back.  
  
" now, now, boys" said Snape, " I'll appreciate it if you didn't argue."  
  
" sure, professor" said Malfoy.  
  
Harry ate in complete silence. No one was talking and he didn't have any intentions of starting a conversation.  
  
" you really have a nice uncle you know Potter" said Malfoy  
  
" well Malfoy I see that you have worse taste than I previously imagined"  
  
" well at least it's better than yours"  
  
" shove off Malfoy"  
  
" why Potter, cant think of anything to answer back?"  
  
" you don't want to know"  
  
" ohh I do Potter, I do" sneered Malfoy.  
  
" well then you.." Harry was cut short.  
  
" I said I will appreciate it, if Potter didn't argue"  
  
" but professor.."  
  
" don't argue with me boy, you wont like me when I'm in a bad mood"  
  
" I don't even like you when you're in a good one" Harry muttered  
  
" what did you say boy?"  
  
" nothing"  
  
" he said professor, that you are a slimy git"  
  
" I did not Malfoy!" said Harry, though you are very right. Thought Harry.  
  
" I wouldn't put that past you, Potter"  
  
" that's it!" cried Harry , "I've had enough of this" he got up and strode upstairs.  
  
*  
  
' it was all your fault harry ! your fault!  
  
No! No cedric! It wasn't. It was Voldemort!  
  
You were always a poor liar Potter, said the image of Cedric Diggory. He was floating away...  
  
no! Wait, wait! You don't understand! Harry tried catching up but he was too fast.  
  
WAIT! Harry yelled. He had to make him understand. It wasn't him, it wasn't him! But then Harry tripped and he was falling, falling.... and there a the end of the pit was Voldemort... Harry was just about to hit he ground when he woke up.  
  
He looked around his room, panting. It was all right, he told himself. It was all just a dream. With that he went to sleep again.  
  
Harry went down to breakfast late so he wouldn't need to meet Snape or Malfoy. Sadly however, Malfoy had decided to do the same thing. Harry groaned inwardly as he saw Malfoy munching on some sausages.  
  
" professor Snape made some for me just before he left, you'll have to make it the muggle way....but" he said, " I'm sure you've already had a lot of practice"  
  
" I don't mind Malfoy, its people like you who do"  
  
" people like me? Ohh, you mean pure bloods"  
  
" no, I mean buffoons"  
  
" buffoons? What kind of name is that?"  
  
" it's the right name to describe you"  
  
" Potter, you make me sick"  
  
" Malfoy, you make me sicker" snapped harry.  
  
" well then, if I make you so sick , why are you standing here talking to me?"  
  
" talking? Whose talking?"  
  
" you are Potter, or are all mudbloods as thick as you are?"  
  
" are all Pure bloods as screwed up as you are?"  
  
" no, but at least they know how to fight" sneered Malfoy  
  
" fight? Then you must not be a pure blood Malfoy"  
  
at this Malfoy lunged at Harry, and Harry took out his wand.  
  
" got your wand eh Potter?" leered Malfoy. , " luckily I got mine too"  
  
" good" said Harry. But instead of using his wand, Malfoy punched him in the nose.  
  
" oww!" Harry yelled angrily. And threw a punch at Malfoy. Soon both of them were rolling on the floor.  
  
" what is GOING ON?" asked a very angry voice. Both boys stopped fighting and stood up.  
  
" Malfoy?" said Harry in shock  
  
" father!" exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
Hahaha. Yes, if you can call this a cliff hangar, it is. And I will write more if u guyz review!!:D 


	3. can't be!

A/N: I hope you guyz like this. I don't where this will go but read on!  
  
And ,,phew.. im getting tierd of this.. I dont own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Thanx for all the reviews!!! I luv u all.  
  
And yeah, since my computer can't download Italics on to ff.net, I have put quotes on whatever I want in italics.  
  
And yes I did mean the ciao to be chow. hehe.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Harry pulled himself up to his feet. He just stared at Lucius Malfoy standing at the door way. This couldn't be Harry thought. A death eater, here at the Dursley's!  
  
He took an involuntary step backward as Malfoy stepped into the house.  
  
" Father!" said Malfoy again, " w ..what are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm here son, and that's all you need to know and I'm glad I'm here. I don't think I want you killing 'Harry', you'll just spoil it for so many others" Lucius said smiling bitterly.  
  
Harry was recovering from his shock.  
  
" where's Snape?" he asked. At least he knew that Snape wasn't on the dark side.  
  
" Snape, Harry? He's gone for a meeting.. let us say.. with his 'boss'" he said mildly.  
  
Oh god. Harry thought in despair. Dumbledore said I will be safer here than anywhere else! And now, a death eater at my door step!  
  
" what are you doing here?" asked harry, feeling less brave than he sounded.  
  
" well, Potter, I'm just checking up on my son, he was taken away against my will"  
  
" father, I don't think you should be here" said Malfoy, " it isn't safe"  
  
" Draco, they don't have any proof of me being a death eater" he said calmly.  
  
Strange, he should talk so calmly about being a death eater when Harry was right there.  
  
" but, still father..." Malfoy said throwing a furtive glance at Harry.  
  
" don't worry Draco, I don't think Potter will say anything.... will you Potter?" he asked in a mild voice, as if he didn't really care.  
  
Harry didn't bother to answer. His scar wasn't burning, that meant that Voldemort wasn't anywhere near here.  
  
Thank god, harry thought, but Malfoy was just as dangerous.  
  
" don't worry, Potter, I'm not here to kill you.." Malfoy said, But harry thought he distinctly heard him say.. "yet"  
  
" father.. Snape said he'll be back in half an hour"  
  
" what are you so scared off Draco?"  
  
" I.. I " Draco didn't complete his sentence because the next moment Harry heard a very angry voice.  
  
" Malfoy! What are you doing here!" hissed Snape. Harry could see Malfoy doing some very fast thinking, then he smirked and disappeared with a small pop.  
  
" Draco are you all right?" asked Snape, not bothering to look at Harry.  
  
" yes, I'm all right Severus, really I wasn't going to go with him" said Malfoy.  
  
Snape gave him a severe look and then turned to Harry. His eye's swivelled to the wand Harry was holding.  
  
" what do you have that for Potter?"  
  
" uhhh. I just like keeping it with me"  
  
" I see, I see" he said smirking. " you weren't planning to use it were you?"  
  
" no" Harry said.  
  
" I see" he said in a sceptical tone, " Draco where did you get that bruise from?" Snape asked curiously. Harry could tell that Snape already knew the answer.  
  
" Potter hit me"  
  
" did you Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
" Draco started it" said Harry defensively.  
  
" I don't care who started it, you hit him didn't you"  
  
" but he gave me a bloody nose!"  
  
" I don't see any blood on your face Potter"  
  
" but.. but" Harry stopped. What could Snape do? This wasn't school. No detentions, no points.. nothing.. except Snape's unbearable sarcasm..... which was worse.  
  
" but, Potter?" said Snape sneering.  
  
" nothing" he muttered under his breath.  
  
" good, now apologise"  
  
" what!" harry said incredulously.  
  
" don't raise your voice at me Potter"  
  
" but Malfoy is the one who started it! It wasn't me!"  
  
" APOLOGISE" yelled Snape.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something. But he couldn't think of anything to say. Malfoy was smiling in a cheery fashion and was looking at him expectantly. There was no way he was going to apologise for something he didn't start. Snape was glaring at him murderously. There was no Ron or Hermione to support him now. One against two. A losing battle.  
  
" I will not apologise for something I didn't even start" said Harry, awed at his own courage. With this he left Snape, and ran to his room. He had to write to Ron and Hermione.  
  
*  
  
Harry jerked awake, plagued by his usual nightmares. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep this night. Taking full advantage of the Dursley's absence, Harry decided to have a midnight snack. He tip toed down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. After raiding the ladder, he started to tip toe back upstairs when he heard a few muffled sounds. Harry stopped for a moment. It seemed as though some people were having a conversation. At this time of the night?  
  
Curiosity burning inside him, his feet padded to the guest room, where Snape had taken residence. He stopped outside the door, his mind making up all sorts of things that might be taking place inside. He ruled out Voldemort because his scar was normal, it could be a death eater. He opened the door just a crack, and he was able to see the two people inside.  
  
They were Draco Malfoy and Snape. Why would they want to talk in the middle of the night? They had the whole day to talk. He listened attentively when he heard his name.  
  
" really, I don't know what I'll do! I cant stand being cooped up here with Potter" Malfoy said in exasperated voice.  
  
" you have to show some patience Draco, just like me"  
  
" but you're out half the time, you don't know what it's like"  
  
" don't argue with me"  
  
" sorry, dad"  
  
dad?? Harry thought in shock. Dad? How could Snape be Malfoy's father? Maybe he had just heard something wrong. He strained his ears to here more.  
  
" it's not safe calling me that, you will not, and I mean 'never' talk about that again, even if we are alone"  
  
" but, why do I have to hide form the truth? I know about you and my mother.."  
  
" Draco! Didn't you hear me? I said, 'never' to mention that ever again"  
  
Harry listened some more, numb with shock. There was no mistaking it. Draco had just called Snape his father, and it sounded as if Snape wanted to hide it!  
  
Maybe it was Lucius in there, nope he sounded too much like Snape. Or maybe Lucius had drunk Polyjiuce Potion. Yeah that's it, Harry thought. Polyjiuce Potion  
  
but it sounded to much like Snape, the way he talked, the same tone. It had to be Snape. But how could have Naricssa Malfoy had an affair with Severus Snape? Draco looked too much like his father. With trembling hands, Harry strained his ears to hear more.  
  
" you can't hide from it for ever..da. I mean Severus."  
  
" I'll hide form it as long as I can.. do you know what you're father will do if he finds out? He will most probably kill your mother, you and me"  
  
" you're right... but he'll find out one day"  
  
" look, the last thing I want is for you or your mother to get hurt.. do you understand me? So never talk about this again. Specially with the nosy Potter around."  
  
" you're right" said Draco, the amusement in his voice clear. " Severus, if Potter does find out, what will we do?"  
  
" burn him on a stake" said Snape dreamily, the amusement in his voice too was clear to read.  
  
" wishful thinking Severus, wishful thinking" muttered Draco, " do you know how much I would love to kill Potter?"  
  
" not as much as me" said Snape  
  
" tell me, why do you hate him so much?"  
  
" it was because of his father at first, but after depriving me of the order of Merlin , and saving the school more than once, it just grew."  
  
" is it only because of that?"  
  
" no, I hate his attitude and his overwhelming desire to poke into other people's business.... aren't I right Potter?" Snape called nastily.  
  
A/N: another cliff hangar. Bwwwhahahah. ;). Thanx for all you reviews. Very encouraging, that's what they were. Plz continue reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter, and yes I know it does become a bit boring at the beginning, you see at that time I didn't know what the end of the chapter would be like. So I'm sorry if you find the beginning a bit boring. But I hope that you guyz like this chapter as much as you liked the last ones!!  
  
Ciao! (wink) 


	4. The Empty Letter

A/N: if you have any gud ideaz, can you tell me, mail me at tarakul@hotmail.com, or write them when you review. I hope you like this chapter. R/R!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
all the color from Harry's face drained away. He Heard Snape again,  
  
" come on in Potter, I can see you" said Snape. Slowly and cautiously, Harry pushed open the door and walked inside. He could see Snape had the same look of loathing on his face, but he looked a bit more frightening with the fire illuminating his sneering face. Malfoy was looking at him in disbelief, but Harry knew it was slowly turning to anger.  
  
" what are you doing here!" yelled Malfoy.  
  
" I thought I heard something, I just came" Harry lied.  
  
" I see" said Snape wih his usual sarcasm, "tell me Potter, when you 'just' came, how much did you hear"  
  
" nothing much" said Harry vaugely.  
  
" I see" said Malfoy, now that Hary noticed it, he sounded like Snape even though he a drawling tone.  
  
" how much did you hear?" asked Snape more firmly.  
  
" nothing"  
  
" so you lied when you told me that you 'just came'"  
  
" uhhh..."  
  
" when will you learn Potter, that people have a right to privacy!" hissed Snape.  
  
" look, i'm sorry, I just thought it wierd that some people were having a conversation in the middle of the night"  
  
" so that gave you the right to over hear!"  
  
" i'm sorry! And did'nt hear anything much!" said Harry.  
  
" that is not the point, you know how much I would like to kill you Potter?"  
  
" I heard" muttered harry under his breath.  
  
" what's that?" asked Malfoy.  
  
" nothing" snapped Harry. Why did this have to happen? Why did Snape have to see him?  
  
" you heard how much I would like to kill you?"  
  
" no"  
  
" don't lie to me Potter, Dumbledore might be blinded by stupidity, but I can see through you!"  
  
' don't react Harry, ignore him, ignore him' Harry told himself  
  
" i'm sorry Potter, but I just dont believe you, I will have to modify your memory, dont get me wrong" leered Snape. Harry's eye's widened in horror as Snape took out his wand, he decided to give it one more try.  
  
" but I did'nt hear anything!"  
  
" will you tell Potter?"  
  
" tell what?" asked Harry.  
  
" if I find out that Lucius know's or 'anybody' knows, I won't hesitate to kill you"  
  
" I.. I won't tell"  
  
" so you did hear Potter" Hary stared at the fire.  
  
" if you want to be succesful in life, you should learn how to lie better" Snape said smiling.  
  
" get out of here Potter and be thankfull I did'nt really wipe out your memory"  
  
Harry considered Malfoy and Snape stonily. It was best to get out of here. Harry walked off to his room, he had to tell somebody what had happened.  
  
***  
  
the Next few days were worse than Harry imagined. Snape had taken it upon himself to be even more mean to Harry, and Draco and him never used to talk to each other. If in the rare occasion they did speak, they ended up rolling on the floor.  
  
Harry was going to write to Ron and Hermione about what had happened, but Snape was making that very hard. He kept on apparating into Harry's room when he was preparing to write to his friends. But this time, Harry had nailed it, he had written to Ron, Hermione and Sirius. The letter's were safely hidden under the floor, and Harry just had to wait untill Hedwig came back from hunting dinner. Harry stared out of the window, waiting for Hedwig to come back, he knew ofcourse that it was dinner time. But he did'nt want dinner, he would have something when everybody else was asleep. Finally, he saw Hedwig soaring towards the window with a mouse in her beak, but Harry was both surprised and happy to see she had some letters tied to her leg as well.  
  
Hedwig landed on the bed, and then went to her cage. Harry picked up the letter's and went through them, there was one from Ron, Hermione, Sirius and another thin one. It did'nt have the hogwarts crest on it but it was heavy even thought it was thin. Hary eyed in curiously ad then opened it. He looked inside to find it empty. Harry checked the evelope for some kind of letter, but there was none.  
  
He threw the letter away and picked up Ron's..  
  
hey Harry!  
  
I can't beleive, you have Snape and Malfoy staying there! And my eyes almost popped out of my head when you said that Lucius Malfoy visited you! This is really strange. But how could Malfoy be taken away from his father? Do you reckon Dumbledore is taking all the death eaters children away from them? But why Malfoy? It's so obvious that he want's to follow his father's footsteps!  
  
I would like to write more, but Ginny is saying that I shouldn't load Hedwig with so many letter's, she already has Hermoine's and some other one. I'll see ya later!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry smiled when he read Ron's letter. It was so good to have a break from Snape and Malfoy. He decided to eat first and then read his other letters. When he went down, to his relief, there was no one at the table. Walking quickly to the kitchen he grabbed some crisps. On his way back he passed the guest room, where Snape was staying. He had redecorated it. The curatains were black and he had screemed the windows, the electric fire was a real one and the bright polished furniture was black now. Harry wondered if Snape liked destroying things. Sudenly he had an overwhelming desire to search the room.  
  
Harry did'nt know why he did it, but he did, there were all sorts of magical knick knacks around, sadly there was no diary, like he had hoped for. No clue of his secret affair with Nariccsa Malfoy. It was a bit dissapointing, Harry had to admit. He leaned against the empty fire and studied the room. It was just as he suspected. Nothing interesting.  
  
" hullo Harry" said a voice. He jumped and looked around. He had been caught... again.  
  
"P.. Proffesor Snape?"  
  
" no, Potter, it's Malfoy, I gave you the fright of your life did'nt I?" he said snickering.  
  
" shut up" said Harry warily  
  
" Potter, wait till Snape finds out you've been tamepring around in his own room" said Malfoy smiling.  
  
" I don't think I want to wait untill than happens"  
  
" fine, then I want to ask you something..if you answer me truthfully, I won't tell Severus"  
  
" ok" said harry giving in.  
  
" do you have a crush on Hermione?"  
  
" yes" Harry blurted out. Harry looked at Malfoy in shock. Why had he just said that? How could he have said that to Malfoy!  
  
" why did I just say that?" asked Harry angrily.  
  
" did you receive a empty letter today?"  
  
" yes" said harry slowly  
  
" Snape sent it"  
  
" what was in the Letter?"  
  
" truth potion in the form of gas" Harry paled.  
  
" no!"  
  
" yeah, oh man, this is going to be fun!" Draco said doubling up in laughter.  
  
" it's not funny" sa id Harry, Snape would find out abour many things likekly to get a whole lot of people into trouble.  
  
" you're finally going to get expelled" sang Malfoy.  
  
" how long before this wears off?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
" don't know, why don't you ask Snape, he's right behind you.." 


	5. Malfoy again

A/N: if you have any gud ideaz, can you tell me, mail me at tarakul@hotmail.com, or write them when you review. I hope you like this chapter. R/R!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" w-what?" Harry said.  
  
" ha , ha Potter, scared you again didn't I ?" sniggered Malfoy.  
  
" shove off Malfoy" Harry said irritably. He turned to go but bumped into somebody. Rubbing his head he looked up to see Snape towering menacingly over him.. He felt like murdering Malfoy at this moment.  
  
" oop's" said Malfoy, still sniggering, " I guess that Severus was there after all"  
  
" I'll get you" Harry muttered.  
  
" I'm sure you will" said Malfoy half heartedly.  
  
" I see that you took it upon yourself to invade my privacy just little bit more" said Snape, his sarcasm oozing more than usual. Harry didn't argue, he had had four years of experience which told himt hat argueing with Snape was a losing battle.. Right now he had to find a way out of this. If Snape had really sent him the truth potion., he was in big, big trouble.  
  
" Snape? I mean professor, I have to go to my room now" with that Harry ran up to his room, determined not to come out until the truth potion wore off.  
  
When he closed the door behind him, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Snape asked him questions under the effect of the truth potion. He would write for help to Ron. Maybe he could do something. Or even Sirius. He flopped down on the bed. He wasn't going to go down the next day, or the day after that was possible. He would write to Ron and Hermione to send him some food. Harry picked up the letters he had written from the floor, added a PS asking his friends to send him food and explaining the situation he was in. He then send the letters off with Hedwig.  
  
Harry kept his vow, the next day he didn't go downstairs. Going hungry was better than Snape knowing what he and his friends had really been up to during their 4 years at Hogwarts. He decided to check whether the truth potion had worn off by asking himself questions.  
  
" do I have a crush on Hermione?" he himself aloud. Say no, Harry, say no.  
  
" yes" he found himself saying.  
  
" damn!" Harry cursed. He prayed that Hedwig would return. He didn't think he could last without food for so long. He decided that he would go down later that night. He jumped when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
" Potter, I think you should come down" it was Malfoy's voice.  
  
" what you think, doesn't matter to me" Harry answered.  
  
" I don't mind if you starve Potter, But Snape doesn't want anyone to think that he's starving you"  
  
"and why is Snape so concerned?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
" I think that your godfather is coming to visit tomorrow, Snape doesn't want a mentally unbalanced man to think that he is starving his only god son does he?"  
  
mentally unbalanced, harry thought bitterly. They should look at themselves first.  
  
" keep dreaming Malfoy, I'm not coming down"  
  
" fine" He said and harry could hear his footsteps Diaspora. Harry stared out of the window, his stomach rumbling. Was he imagining it or was a large black dot become bigger?. 'About time' Harry thought as Hedwig collapsed on Harry's bed.  
  
"Wow" Harry said as he saw why Hedwig was so exhausted. He read Ron's letter.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
this was all I could get, mum worked really hard for this. But I guess it's worth it, we don't want Snape finding out what we were up to would we? I'll write a longer letter later, I don't think Hedwig will manage to carry a heave letter along with all the food.  
  
Ron.  
  
Mrs.Weasly had indeed outdone herself. There were 4 pies of different kinds, 2 hue chocolate pies and loads and loads of candy and chocolate. Harry took a big bite of the cake and read hermione's letter, who also had also sent a big parcel. He didn't think Hermione would like if Snape found out she had stolen form his office back in second ear.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I got as much as I could. I have sent you some nutritious food, I can imagine what kind of food Ron has given you. I'll write to you about Snape and Malfoy's father later.  
  
Bye. Lotsaluv  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry felt much better after reading Hermione's letter. He was about to open Hermione's food parcel, when Snape's jarring voice echoed through the room  
  
" Potter, I have had enough if your behaviour, you're coming down now"  
  
" it's 'k, Professor, I have food"  
  
" so you wrote letters to your friends did you?" said Snape softly, but harry was able to hear every word. He had assumed right that he had told Ron and Hermione about Snape's affair with Draco's mother.  
  
" yes" said Harry, barely audible.  
  
" I see, but you will have to come down Potter, I don't want to have you shut in your room."  
  
" I have food"  
  
" try to be sociable Potter"  
  
" with Malfoy and you?"  
  
" do you want me to break this door down?"  
  
" no"  
  
" then come for dinner"  
  
" listen, Professor, I have food, so why bother." Harry could almost see Snape fuming on the other side of the door.  
  
" you're right Potter, why bother, but right now, we have someone for dinner... it's not your godfather" said Snape, as if he could read Harry's mind.  
  
" who is it then?"  
  
" it's Lucius Malfoy"  
  
" oh"  
  
" listen Potter, if he thinks anything suspicious is going on, he won't hesitate to tell the Dark Lord, so I think it's best if you come down"  
  
" but the truth potion" said Harry quietly.  
  
" I'll try not to ask you any questions.. concerning Hogwarts" said Snape. Harry knew that it had taken him a lot of trouble to say that.  
  
"OK" said Harry doubtfully.  
  
" dress properly and come down" Snape snapped. In 5 minutes Harry was down, hoping that this wasn't just a stupid trick to make him come below. But Harry knew that Snape wouldn't joke about things like Voldemort. He saw that Malfoy Junior and senior were chatting quietly, Snape was gazing at Harry and motioned him to sit down. Harry took a place between Draco and Snape, opposite Lucius Malfoy. Harry felt both awkward and uncomfortable. In other circumstances he wouldn't be caught dead sitting between his enemies from Hogwarts. He couldn't decide who he hated the most, Snape or Draco. He weighed how much harm they had both done him and his friends. It was impossible to decide to Harry sat an equal distance from them. At least he didn't need to sit near Lucius Malfoy, one of the death eaters who had laughed when Harry was under the crucatuis curse. Harry shuddered slightly when the memory's of what had happened during the triwizard tournament swam in front if his eye's as fresh as ever. He felt his scar twinge a bit.  
  
" thinking of anything Harry?" asked Lucius. Harry tried not to look at him hatefully. He would have wanted to say 'no' but instead he said  
  
" yes" oh god, Harry thought. This wasn't happening. Before Lucius could ask 'what were you thinking off', Harry said, " do you want some sauce?" everyone on the table shook their heads. But Harry went off to the kitchen. He sighed in relief as he reached. Having Lucius Malfoy for dinner was going to be a problem. But he took the sauce from the fridge and walked back to the table as calmly as he could.  
  
Harry took no part on the conversation about how 'the mudblood Fudge, didn't believe the dark lord had really been revived'. Harry wished though they would talk about anything but stuff connected with Voldemort somehow.  
  
" why are you so quiet Potter? Learn any deep dark secrets of you Snape here?" Harry knew that he had just asked the question as a joke but Harry blurted out  
  
" yes". He could feel Snape and Draco stiffen next to him.  
  
" really?" said Lucius raising an interested eyebrow. , " what are they?" he asked.  
  
  
  
A/N: well, how did you like this chapter? I couldn't post yesterday 'cause it was Christmas and I went for a party. Plz review, they are very encouraging. thanx! 


	6. different perspectives!

A/N : hello readers! I know I haven't updated for uhh….er….ok I haven't updated for 4 months but you see I uhh.. was really ..(thinking) ..preoccupied! yeah! That's it! I was preoccupied by…(hmm)….studies! I had loads of homework which was due in that past 4 months. Truthfully…*sigh*.. I forgot about my story and I was just reading over my stuff and I got inspired again. strange isn't it?. I get inspired by my own stories. Anyway, I'm sure you're tired of reading this so plz read on.  
  
And yea! Sorry for the numerous typing errors in my earlier chapters. This time I will try to use spell check.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
" really?" said Lucius raising an interested eyebrow. , " what are they?" he asked.  
  
Harry blinked dumbly. He could feel the answer inside fighting to get out of him. he tried to convince his compulsive truthful side that Malfoy was just trying to be funny but it didn't work.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt a strange painful sensation in his leg. Malfoy junior(Draco) had just kicked him.. *really hard* on his shin. Harry let out a little yelp which drowned his impulse to answer Lucius's question… for a moment.  
  
After Harry got over the shock of the kick, he started visualizing the horrible bruise that would cover his leg the next day. But the effect that the truth potion was having on him wasn't getting stopped by a little dose of pain. Apparently the Potion's Master knew that  
  
" Malfoy, your son -" Harry stopped short.  
  
Snape had gotten up quickly. In one short step he reached Harry, picked him up by his collar and dragged him into the kitchen. All the while harry was shouting..  
  
" Draco isn't - !" at this moment Snape pushed harry into a wall to stop him from saying ' Draco isn't your son.. he's Snape's!'.  
  
At that point, Snape didn't really care whether Harry was unconscious or hurt in any way. He cared for Draco's safety and Naricsa's and ofcourse his. Snape knew that he had pushed Harry rather roughly into the wall, but he was frustrated and desperate. If he really had hurt Harry, it was unconscious and he didn't regret it at all. Potter could handle a bit of pain, after all he should be happy, he had just saved a few people's lives. That's what Potter wanted wasn't it? to be a hero? Wait a minute.. he already was.. well he wanted to prove himself as one. He wanted to show the world that he really was a brave, righteous and angelic little boy, they thought he was. Well, Snape had just helped Harry in doing that.  
  
Snape shook his head and a shiver ran through his body thinking of how close Potter had come to destroying his life permanently. He peered into Harry's face which held an expression of mingled fury and disbelief even while unconscious. Snape grinned a bit. Harry had a strange ability to make him laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
Snapping back to action, he placed Harry on a chair in the kitchen and then yelled, " stupefy!", pointing his wand at the pots and pans. There was a loud clatter as they came crashing down. at least Lucius would think that he had hurt Potter in some way, he was an undercover Death Eater, he couldn't let even a trace if suspicion find it's way into Lucius's mind.  
  
Smoothing down his robe he walked to the Dinning Room again. Lucius, who had been listening to Draco, looked up curiously as Snape strode into the room.  
  
Draco watched as Snape sat down on the table beside him. he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked from Lucius to Snape.  
  
He could see Lucius's confusion on his face. Draco wondered what the whole scene had looked like to him. Draco knew, to him, it was a nightmare. After Snape had dragged Harry into the kitchen, it had been his job to handle Lucius.  
  
" Severus is acting a little .unusual.. don't you think?" he had said. Draco had smiled nervously. He hated his father's habit of saying everything to damn politely and indirectly.  
  
" it's just that Potter's been getting on his nerve's, father" he had answered calmly, eating his nervousness.  
  
" I see, how long have you been here? a day?"  
  
" 2 days, father"  
  
" Severus has a short temper eh?"  
  
a hollow sort of laugh escaped Draco's lips which sounded more like a bark.  
  
" so, Draco, how have you been?" Lucius had asked in tone which you found threatening only if you listened hard enough. Draco had listened hard enough.  
  
" I - I've been fine father, Severus is fun"  
  
" didn't think of coming back?" asked Lucius, who had been studying Draco closely.  
  
" well, I didn't think I would be allowed to come back"  
  
" allowed? By whose authority? I'm your father!" Lucius was angry, Draco had known that. the unnerving thing was that Lucius didn't even raise his voice. Draco, willed himself to stay composed.  
  
" I wouldn't want Dumbledore to think I wanted to go back home, father. He knows very well that I know you're a death eater… if I went back home it would be like…." He had left the sentence undone. Draco knew very well, Lucius could read between the lines. If Draco had refused to leave his home, even after knowing that his parents were Death Eaters. Dumbledore would assume that Draco supported the Dark Lord.  
  
Lucius had smiled slightly, a mad glint in his eye made Draco compulsively smile nervously back.  
  
Draco sighed inwardly at the memory and watched Severus quietly, who had gone back to acting normal.  
  
" want some more curry Lucius?"  
  
" no thank you Severus….Severus..?"  
  
" yes Malfoy"  
  
" I hope you didn't kill the boy"  
  
Snape smirked, " ofcourse not"  
  
" good" Lucius said grinning, " just don't let Dumbledore know what you're doing"  
  
" what am I doing?" asked Snape curiously, watching Lucius carefully.  
  
" well, it's obvious you're mistreating Potter"  
  
Snape stared at Malfoy for a moment and then recovered, " Dumbledore won't know! At the end, I'll perform a memory charm, simple as that"  
  
" I wish I had the opportunity you're getting Severus"  
  
Snape smiled slightly, * what was he getting himself into!*, he thought.  
  
" well" said Lucius standing up and heading of the door, " thanks for the meal….. see you soon Draco" he added.  
  
" ofcourse father" piped Draco unconsciously.  
  
With that Snape and Draco watched Lucius leave, each with their own worries, but some, they shared.  
  
Draco rested his head on the table. A strange feeling of relief washed over him, It was as if he had been holding his breath when Lucius was here.  
  
" DAMN!" Snape cursed, banging his fist on the table.  
  
Draco lifted his head from the table, " what?" he asked, watching Snape curse.  
  
" I totally forgot! Black! he's coming tomorrow! If he sees even a little bruise on Potter…!"  
  
Draco made a sympathetic face, " well, you're lucky he's coming tomorrow and not today."  
  
Snape shrugged and then sighed, " yes well, I better go and see if Potter's awake"  
  
" you knocked him out!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
" well, I think I was a bit too rough" Snape answered, grinning a bit.  
  
Draco shook his head in wonder, he didn't sympathize one bit.. he still hated Harry and he was sure he would hate him more come end of the month.  
  
Feeling tired and sleepy, Draco stood up and headed for the stairs when the bell rang.  
  
Draco stopped dead. Was it his 'father' again? he turned around to see Snape appear in the dinning room, with Harry( who was still blacked out) slung over his shoulders….  
  
" no I don't think it's your father" said Snape, reading Draco's mind. * then who?*  
  
it came to Snape a moment before the voice. in a second he disappeared up the stairs with Harry. In the next moment Draco heard the voice..  
  
" OPEN UP SNAPE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE"  
  
the voice sounded angry and impatient. Draco at once recognized the voice and froze….  
  
  
  
A/N : hmmm.. was that a cliff hangar? well I'm a little rusty on writing cliff hangars so forgive me. please tell me what you think of this chapter. I love reviews.. and if you guess who's at the door.. hmm… you'll get a whole jar of jelly - babies! 


	7. Sirius Black

A/N : I'm soo sorry I haven't updated for ages! This time I won't bore you with any excuses. I'll just get on with the story! Hope you enjoy it!

" OPEN UP SNAPE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE" 

the voice sounded angry and impatient. Draco at once recognized the voice and froze….

He didn't want to face who was outside alone. He was about to turn and run for it, when the door burst open. Draco, unlike in the movies, didn't stand rooted on the spot. His legs were screaming at him to run. And run was what he did. but before he had the chance to take two steps, he felt hands grasp his collar. Draco yelled and struggled to get out of this apparently powerful man's grasp.

"SEVERUS!", he screamed. He felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

" _Don't yell understood?'_, Sirius Black said. his voice was quiet but very persuasive. Draco nodded, wanting this big ape to get his hands off him.

"Good, now I'm letting you go. Promise not to run?'

Draco pondered over this for a moment. How stupid did this ass think he was? Of course he wasn't going to run. He was going to stun him when the first opportunity presented itself. But he nodded anyway.

"Good", Black said. he released Draco from his iron clasp hold. Draco gathered himself up and gripped his wand tightly. He was about to turn around when Black spoke again.

"Do you know who I am?". 

"A bastard", replied Draco without hesitating. He was back to his old self again. he turned around to face his captor. He was surprised at what he saw. He expected Black to be a mess. But instead, he looked quite healthy. He didn't even look mal nourished! This unnerved Draco. He was expecting a weak and thin Sirius Black..not him! it would be even more difficult to over come him now. Draco cursed whoever was helping Black mentally and felt a small sneer creep up his face. it was almost unconscious nowadays.

He watched Black's reaction to his answer. For a moment, he caught a glimpse of humor in his eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came. All he could see now was a raised eye brow.

"Excuse me?", Black said incredulously. He couldn't believe that this kid actually had the nerve to call him that. May be he didn't know who he was. Black dismissed the thought. The hatred on his face was enough to tell him that this blond kid knew he was Sirius Black.

" I said -",Draco started but Sirius interrupted him,

" I know what you said, now tell me child, where's Snape?"

Draco was amazed at Black's patience as well as the 'child' bit. Draco grinned slightly. He obviously didn't know that he was a Malfoy. Draco heard a muffled thump from upstairs and it brought him back to the pending problem. It would take Severus several minutes to revive Harry and mask the bruises. That meant he had to stall. He groaned inwardly. the things he did for Severus! Really!

"Snape?", Draco said, putting on a blank face. Black's face tinged red. He pointed a finger at him.

"Now look here , you..what's your name again?"

" I didn't tell you my name", replied Draco calmly. 

"Fine then!", yelled Black, throwing his hands in the air, "What's your name?"

Draco winced inwardly. Black didn't look like the person who could be called calm or patient. It was getting more and more dangerous to play like this with him. * Severus where are you?*

"I don't tell my name to strangers", came the thin reply.

"Why you little..", Black snarled, grabbing Draco's collar and lifting him to his face. Draco swallowed nervously, his feet were a few feet above the ground and Black's breath stank!

" M - Malfoy. My name's Malfoy ok? Let go off me!", Draco said with as much dignity as he could muster. *I'm just not cut out for this sort of thing*, he thought with an inward sigh.

"Malfoy?… Malfoy!", Black roared. He couldn't believe it! Harry had told him all about this Draco Malfoy fellow and what an ass he was. Why hadn't he guessed before? Just look at the blond hair and the trademark smirk! Black cursed himself, this smart allelic had been stalling! Something had happened to Harry!

"Just about what you can expect from a Malfoy", Black muttered. His grip tightened on Malfoy's collar.

"Give me your wand", he ordered, shaking him a bit.

Now it was Draco's turn, "Excuse me?"

"Give it to *me* or d'you want me to make you?"

Draco hesitated. Black wouldn't dare hurt him would he?. Snape would have his head if did, not to mention Lucius. Plus, it would be foolish not to give his wand to this man. Black was a grown wizard, he was not. Black had the physical advantage, Draco did not. Plus, Black right now, held him by his collar a few inches above the ground. He would be mad not to give him his wand. Draco fought his pride. It was better to have a hurt pride than a hurt body. Before he could make up his decision however, Black had already snatched his wand from him. This, Draco couldn't take.

"Give it back you bastard!", Draco yelled, struggling again. Sirius paid no heed to this miniature Malfoy's ramblings and proceeded to half drag, half carry him up the stairs.

Draco wondered what use struggling was. He was hurting himself more than Black. the least he could do was warn Severus. 

"SEVERUS!HE'S COMING! HE'S -"

"Oh, shut up!", whispered Black furiously, clamping his hand over Draco's mouth. This boy never seized to amaze him! he would never give up!

Draco wondered vaguely when this night was going to end. First, his so called father, and now this. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain as a step hit him on the shin. He cursed Black mentally and struggled with renewed energy, trying to buy Severus as much time as he could. 

Black seemed to be in another world. It was as if he didn't care what happened to anybody as long as Harry was all right. Draco didn't know why he was so worried. It wasn' t as if Severus was stupid enough to hurt Harry right under Dumbledore's nose!

Finally they reached the top of the stairs, much to Draco's relief. Black went straight for the only door that was shut. 

"There, so you've reached", said Draco, trying to get out of Sirius's grip, "So let go *off me * !"

Sirius glared at him and shook him a bit more, "No! only when I see Harry will I let you go!". He was awed at the way Black's pupils had dilated to tiny dots.

Sirius muttered something and he cringed as the door flew off its hinges. Draco blinked a few times, waiting for the swirling dust to settle down.

"SNAPE! WHERE IS HE! IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING …!", Black threatened and marched right into the room, dragging a reluctant Draco behind him.

AN: so there it was! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm a bit rusty after all this time.. I promise the next chapter will be out next week..this time no excuses! Hehe..plus I have holidays..^-^

I'll be also including the review thankies in the next chapter..so read and review if you haven't already!

Ciao!


End file.
